End Game
|director = |guest_star = Ally Walker, |last name = Doyle |location = Blue Cove, DE; Atlanta, Georgia |previous_episode = Wake Up |next_episode = Qallupilluit}} End Game is the nineteenth episode of the third season of The Pretender which fist aired in May 8, 1999 on NBC in the United States. The episode is one of two Pretender/Profiler crossovers and has as a sequel, an episode in the third season episode 19 of the Profiler, titled Grand Master in which the story continues. End Game features an appearance by recurring guest stars Harve Presnell as Mr. Parker, Pamela Gidley as Brigitte, Richard Marcus as Mr. Raines, Jon Gries as Broots. Recap A chess prodigy Bryce Banks plays online chess with his online friend Joshua, who he believes to be an 8th grader and complains to him, that his father wouldn't allow him to play basketball. They finish the game and Joshua proposes another game, this time face to face, Bryce agrees and they meet in the nearby park, near to some chess tables. It turns out, that Joshua is a grown man, who abducts Bryce and plants a bomb to remove any clues that might have left behind. Jarod is finishing another pretend, in which he exposed a crooked cop (?), and he got his transfer papers to another city when he hears from the police radio of the abduction of a young boy. He feels a personal obligation to find the boy and rushes to the scene, where he discovers that Bryce left on his own from the house and his relationship with his father is a difficult one. On the scene he meets Samantha Waters, FBI profiler from the VCTF (Violent Crimes Task Force), and from the VCTF intervention he finds out that these kind of abductions have occurred before and most of the boys who were taken were killed within 72 hours after the abduction. Bryce's father refuses to believe it and waits for the ransom call. Samantha figures out on the spot that Jarod has a personal issue with abductions, she asks him about it but gets nowhere. Bryce is held in a basement, where he is programmed to answer to the name Joshua and recognize the one who is "Father" as his father. Jarod and Sam are working on the case,and Sam sees Jarod's notes, that are not written in plain English. When she asks of the origin of the shorthand, Jarod replies, that "It's something, that I thought up as a child, to keep the wrong people from reading my diary." Sam get's the feeling that Jarod hides something, so she asks Bailey to check Lt. Jarod Doyle's background. In the mean time they get a break in the case and they catch one of the first taken boys, Theodore Reed, who is successfully brainwashed, so he refers to himself as Joshua as wekk and when confronted with inconvenient truths, he is programmed to shut down and chant "Anything for Father, everything for Father." He is caught in the same basement, where Bryce was at one point, but Bryce had been removed earlier. When Jarod is questioning Theodore, or "Joshua", Dr. Waters stands behind the glass with detective Meyers, and when Jarod asks a question concerning the missing boys, Theodore replies that he does not want to go to the woods, but the Father made him. Sam, still behind the glass, thinks out loud, saying, "Ask him about the woods." A second later Jarod asks: "What's in the woods?" Meyers says: "You two are creepy" and leaves the room. They get enough information to save Bryce and the other "Joshua". It is shown how Bryce wins yet another chess match and nothing has changed in his relationship with his father. Though it appears that the story is finished, it is continued in a Profiler episode, titled Grand Master. Cast Main Cast *Michael T. Weiss as Jarod *Andrea Parker as Miss Parker *Patrick Bauchau as Sydney Special Appearance * Ally Walker as Samantha Waters * as Agent Bailey Malone Guest Stars *Harve Presnell as Mr. Parker *Pamela Gidley as Brigitte *Jamie Denton as Mr. Lyle *Zack Ward as Theodore Reed *Andrew Lukich as Michael Taylor *Connor O'Farrell as Philip Banks * as Bryce Banks *Cliff DeYoung as Dr. Samson Dane *Phill Lewis as Detective Logan Meyers *Elizabeth Morehead as Nora Banks *Ryan Merriman as Young Jarod *Bill Gratton as Police Chief *Michael Krawic as Corrupt Detective *Richard Marcus as Raines *Jon Gries as Broots Featuring Stars (Cast) *Kim Myers as Jarod's mother *David Cowgill as Jarod's Father Pretend Jarod pretends to be a police detective Lt. Jarod Doyle. Quotes Related links Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Pretender/Profiler crossover Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Crossover episodes